Voice, data, and multimedia services are becoming increasingly popular with consumers. Equal access (EA) allows subscribers to select services from a variety of service providers. For example, equal access (EA) may require a voice service provider to allow its subscribers to select long distance telephone service from another voice service provider of choice. In time-division multiplexed (TDM) based voice service, which uses a circuit-switched network, equal access is generally implemented and managed when one or more circuits of the circuit-switched network are allocated for accessing and call (session) routing using a set of pre-specified criteria. However, in internet protocol (W) networks, in which a data-oriented protocol is used for communicating data across a packet-switched network, it may be difficult to allocate these resources in a service-specific fashion because these resources are shared with voice. These may include access, transport, memory, processing, and/or other similar resources. Furthermore, equal access IP networks typically run across a variety of different devices (e.g., usually at different network locations) using multiple mechanisms, which create interoperability and other issues that cannot be resolved easily. Thus, as packet-switched networks continue to be used by consumers for various services, such as voice, data, and multimedia, current systems lack a technique to comprehensively and effectively provide equal access in packet-switched networks across multiple devices.